Chillbones
Chillbones is a mysterious Icewing. Though merely appearing as a weapons-dealer to the average viewer, where these weapons come is a whole other story. Her strange weapons are not just weapons, but relics, and Chillbones is an artifact-seeker, digging through the bones of history to learn more and more about the ages. Treasure-hunting for her is a learning experience, a good way to find other dragons and a daring adventure. The gold she gets from selling the items is pretty nice too Appearance Chillbones is hard to mistake among Icewings. Her body is lithe and unusually long, with a body swaying like a snake as she moves. Her eyes are coal black, and carry a clever glimmer within them, and her grin is accentuated by her golden fangs, which gleam in the sunlight. Her talons are long and ridged, like most Icewing's are, but are reinforced with a brass-alloy when she is on a mission. Her horns are inlaid with several gems, befitting her noble heritage, and her tail as well as her arms often have golden chains wrapped around them. Unlike many other nobles, however, her talons and arms are stained black with dirt, sand, oil, and mud, from digging for so many relics. Personality "Are you really going to sell off the recipe for a potion that causes "antagonizing endless pain?" '' ''"Yes?" '' ''"Don't you see anything wrong with that?" "Not really." Chillbones is quite a selfish dragon. She cares about herself first, and the other members of whoever she is working with second. Due to her noble lineage and highly skilled work, she views herself as more important. Despite this selfishness, however, she can learn to care for others, if close enough with them. She loves her friends very much, and is quite cooperative. However, for the average stranger, she does not care much for them, cold on the inside. All this talk would make one assume she is a rather bitter and unfriendly dragon, but that is far from the case. Though occasionally arrogant or cold, Chillbones is known to be humorous and clever, bantering with clients and telling jokes on cold days. On her job, she can be very resourceful and quick-thinking, such as using her ice breath to freeze water-based traps, or tricking guards by throwing her torch away from herself. Relating to her job, while many may find it morally unethical to steal other tribes' artifacts, Chillbones considers it "just getting by". Ever since she was disowned from her family's wealth, Chillbones has put her adventurous hobby to use in maintaining her status. Some consider her work to be spitting on history, but Chillbones shows quite an appreciation for it. Though she sells what she considers weapons, Chillbones is more than happy to keep many of the things she finds to herself, especially ancient scrolls and old household objects. She is particularly interested in the history of Nightwings and Icewings, though she would definitely trade for a historic object of any tribe. What a contradiction. Selfish, but cooperative, cold yet humourous. Stealing history yet loving it all the same. That is, indeed, the story of Chillbones. A contradiction in nature, attitude and role. History WIP Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing)